legacy_of_the_dragonborn_deutschfandomcom_de-20200213-history
By the Light of the Moon
Start: Automatic after talking to Auryen at 70 displays. This is a very straight forward quest that will bring you from Skyrim to Elsweyr. Walkthrough Find the Caravan traveling the moonpath to Elsweyr. The Caravan is located in Falkreath right outside of Death man's drink. travel there and talk to the khajiit. In order to secure passage one has to talk to Verina a female Khajiit who can usually be found inside Death man's drink. Once passage to Elsweyr has been secured activate the caravan outside to start your journey. Talk to Ku'rana. After starting the Journey to elsweyr the Khajiit will stop the caravan and set up camp in a dessert canyon South of Riverhold. Talk to Ku'rana (the armored male) to find out what the problem is. Investigate the blockade further down the canyon. A group of bandits is blocking the path, Kill them. Return to Ku'rana. After getting rid of the pesky lowlifes talk to Ku'rana. Get in the Carriage and continue the Journey. Activating the carriage again will bring you to the next area, before doing so you might want to take the few supplies the bandits had. Talk to Ku'rana. Again the way forward is blocked, Ku'rana can tell you what the problem is. Find a path around the broken bridge. Find your way across the river to a large stone pillar. In order to make a replacement bridge the pillar will have to be pushed over. Return to Ku'rana. With the makeshift bridge in place, the caravan can now continue on it's journey. Get in the Carriage and get dropped of at Tenmar Forest. You reached your destination. From here you can travel back to Skyrim or continue with Moonpath to Elsweyr. Upon your arrival Yura will great you starting the next quest, The Sweet Taste of Elsweyr. Journal * * *After a long, but boring Journey through Cyrodill we've arrived at the northern edge of the Elsweyr protectorate. We seemed to have suddenly stopped which is unusual during the night. I'd better talk to Ku'rana. *Ku'rana has asked me to investigate a blockade further down the canyon. Its probably Bandits as many Khajiit have taken to highway robbery under the Thalmor rule. *The blockade is resolved. It seems Elsweyr is not in a very good state. Those bandits looked hungry and lost. Tis is a land in turmoil as much as Skyrim is. *We can continue on with our journey, We should hurry to catch the next phase of the moon. We should be travelling through the jungle soon. *We've arrived on the outskirts of a dense jungle. The moon is out and we were making good time. We've stopped again, perhaps I should offer my support. *I managed to shove an ancient column over which bridged the banks of the river. We will have to push the wagon to get it up onto it, but it is progress. Better inform Ku'rana. It seems this jungle is dangerous, giant spiders and what look to be aggressive lizards. *We can cross the river now. In my absence the Kahjiit have received word from the Pahmar. I don't know these Pahmar but they've invited me to stay amongst them. They will drop me off in the Tenmar Forest tonight. It seems I've arrived at my destination. *I've arrived in the Tenmar Forest. Category:Quest Category:Moonpath to Elsweyr